


В поисках дождя

by n_child



Series: FML [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_child/pseuds/n_child
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: FML [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605757
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	В поисках дождя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Searching for the rain](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/551644) by cards_slash. 



Джим сжулил на Кобаяши Мару во вторник. Он был одет в нелепый серый комбинезон, мягкий, как хорошо разношенный свитер, и колючий, как шерстяное одеяло. Развалился в кресле и ухмылялся, как идиот. Боунз решил, что не стоит так сразу записывать парня в шулеры – можно убедить себя, что ему повезло или он взаправду гений. И, может, Боунз склонился бы к одному из этих вариантов, не начни Джим вгрызаться в яблоко, как озабоченный придурок, и самодовольно расхаживать по бутафорскому мостику, разве что членом прилюдно не размахивая.

Джим сжулил. Других вариантов не было – блестящий ум против теста, который так и так не пройти. Джим никогда не признает это чистым жульничеством. Нет-нет, это всего лишь стремление к победе, во всех смыслах достойное стремление. Боунзу оно время от времени тоже бы не помешало.

Они были в раздевалке, стягивали с себя колючие шерстяные комбинезоны. Джим поймал Боунза за плечи.

\- Я же говорил, что пройду тест.

\- Ты не говорил, что собираешься сделать это таким образом, - прошипел в ответ Боунз, стараясь не привлекать внимания, и стряхнул руки Джима.

\- Расслабься, Боунз, - ответил Джим. – Я всего лишь выиграл.

\--

Даже Джим Кирк был подвластен угрызениям совести. А может и нет, думал Боунз. Может, празднование большого дня лучше проходило в компании того, кто действительно хочет залезть тебе в штаны. Может, Боунзу и вовсе не хотелось праздновать то, что навлечет на Джима только больше проблем.

Может, ему просто больше нравился мясной рулет в “У Эдны”, чем виски в “Теннесси” и выдержки из научного труда Джима об идеальных сиськах, декламация которых после полбутылки на двоих была неизбежна. “Вот такие, - мычал Джим, глотая звуки и показывая на пальцах. – Когда есть за что ухватиться, это хорошо. Мне нравятся большие, чтоб уснуть на них можно было, слышь? Отличная пара…” На третьей четверти бутылки Джим впадал в уныние, начинал петь, а у Боунза была масса альтернативных способов провести вечер и без прослушивания пьяных колыбельных Джима.

И тут за его столиком появился Спок, все еще одетый в уставное черное и с по-особенному непроницаемым лицом.

\- Добрый вечер, доктор, - сказал Спок.

А ведь мог бы и опуститься до того, чтобы называть его по имени, раз уже успел поиметь. Правда, со Спока станется решить, что его так и зовут – доктор. Черт их знает, этих инопланетян.

\- Могу я к вам присоединиться?

\- А Ухура что, занята?

Спок едва заметно наклонил голову вбок и снова выпрямился.

\- Мне неизвестно точное местонахождение кадета Ухуры.

\- Ну-ну, - Боунз махнул рукой на свободный стул напротив, и Спок сменил чопорно-стоящую позу на чопорно-сидящую.

Себе он ничего не заказал, от стакана воды отказался. Так они и сидели в напряженном и неуютном молчании, пока Боунз резал свои зеленые бобы и жевал свою картошку.

\- Ты что-то хотел? – спросил наконец он.

\- Мне стало известно, что вы тесно знакомы с Джеймсом Ти Кирком, - сказал Спок.

Вот оно что.

\- Ну.

\- Могу я задать личный вопрос, касающийся вашего друга? – забавно, как в исполнении Спока слово “друг” превращалось в ругательство.

\- Он не занят, - пробормотал Боунз. Почти все разговоры о Джиме заканчивались тем, что какая-нибудь крошка, подпрыгивая на месте, спрашивала, свободен ли Джим и знает ли Боунз, что ему нравится, и клянчила совет, приговаривая, какой Джим милашка и какие у него глазки.

\- Суть моего вопроса, - отозвался Спок без тени юмора, - состоит не в этом. Я намеревался спросить, известно ли вам о каких-либо особых способностях вашего друга в отношении манипуляции компьютерными кодами.

Боунз откинулся на спинку кресла, со стуком бросил вилку на тарелку и слизал с губ остатки картошки. Спок – профессор. Боунз никогда не интересовался, чего именно он там профессор, потому что ему, откровенно говоря, до звезды. Но было бы занятно – было бы логично – было бы просто прекрасно, окажись эта сволочь как-то связана с Кобаяши Мару. Непобедимый тест – отлично вяжется с пустым спокойно-ожидающим взглядом Спока.

\- Знать не знаю, - ответил Боунз так же невыразительно.

\- Вам, конечно, известно о том, что умышленное осложнение академического расследования служит основанием для немедленного отчисления, - сообщил Спок.

Боунз кивнул. Он почему-то был уверен, что трахать кадета – тоже основание для чего-нибудь там. Он убрал с коленей салфетку, бросил ее в полупустую тарелку с ужином и встал. Спок тоже поднялся на ноги, оказавшись так близко, что Боунз мог почувствовать жар его кожи.

\- Если у тебя проблемы с Джимом, - сказал Боунз, - разбирайся с Джимом.

\--

В среду курсантов согнали в большой зал для проведения заседания на тему “кто-то облажался”. Джим, сидевший рядом, был непривычно спокоен и тих, а значит, прекрасно понимал, что песочить будут именно его. Боунз нервничал за двоих, ерзая на своем месте и непрерывно оглядываясь до самого начала слушания.

Джим хотел знать, кто его подловил – это понятно. Боунз, пожалуй, тоже хотел бы это знать, но не хотел, чтобы этим кем-то оказался Спок. Тоже вполне понятно, ничего удивительного.

Удивляла разве что поднявшаяся в нем волна ненависти ко Споку. А, может, и нет…

\--

Он потерял счет дням и часам, потерял в весе и потерял людей. Они умирали, прямо здесь, в его лазарете; горели и истекали кровью – вулканцы, люди, враги, друзья – все.

Боунз никак не мог уложить это в своей голове, не мог заставить себя чувствовать хоть что-то кроме серой пелены спасительного безразличия. Поэтому он взял себя в руки, сконцентрировался и сосредоточил все свое внимание на Джиме. На его истерзанном горле, на сломанных ребрах, на запястьях, на лице, на прикушенном языке, на темных кругах у него под глазами и распирающем его восторге.

\- Ты чудом остался в живых, - прошипел Боунз.

\- Без тебя знаю, - отмахнулся Джим. Кожа на его ладонях была содрана и, должно быть, зверски саднила.

Больше они не разговаривали – ни о том, что Джим спас их всех, ни о том, что Боунз рискнул своей карьерой, чтобы дать ему этот шанс, ни о том, что Пайк, возможно, не сможет больше ходить, ни о том, как далеко они от дома. Боунз и представить себе не мог, когда и как они доберутся обратно. Теперь Джим капитан. Исполняющий обязанности капитана. Он сидел на кушетке в одних брюках и безудержно ухмылялся.

\- Идиот, - буркнул Боунз, сделав все, что мог.

\--

Сообразить, что это за нудный перезвон, удалось не сразу. Пытаясь сориентироваться и сонно шаря рукой в поисках будильника, Боунз попробовал перекатиться через Джима, но тот лишь застонал во сне и стряхнул друга с себя. Боунз выругался и сделал над собой повторное усилие.

Он вывалился из кровати, ударился локтем о ночной столик, пытаясь встать, врезался в стену и продолжил свой путь к двери на ощупь. Как эта хрень открывается? В академии им точно читали лекцию о внутреннем пространстве корабля и почти наверняка показывали какую-нибудь дверь схожей конфигурации. Где здесь должен быть экран, или голосовая команда, или еще что-то, он не знал. Навязчивый звук прекратился раньше, чем он в полусне нащупал панель.

\- Открыть дверь, - приказал он. Дверь послушно зашипела. Любопытно…

Он высунулся наружу и попытался оглядеться, почти ослепленный ярким светом.

Спок был уже на середине коридора. Видимо, услышал, как открывается дверь, остановился и обернулся.

\- Чего тебе? –не самый вежливый или уместный или даже подходящий вопрос в адрес старшего офицера. Спок ведь старше по званию? Освободив капитанское кресло, он снова стал коммандером? Голова жалобно заныла при попытке раскинуть мозгами.

Спок, казалось, раздумывает над ответом.

\- Я не хотел вас разбудить. Прошу прощения, доктор.

Вот, значит, как.

Спок развернулся и ушел.

\--

Когда Боунз проснулся следующим утром (если это было утро), исполняющий обязанности капитана Кирк уже отчалил. Пошел искать свою каюту и разбираться, как добраться до Земли без варп-двигателей, что делать со Звездным Флотом, чем залатывать дыры в корабле и куда деть вулканцев, стоически слоняющихся по коридорам, поджав губы.

Боунз же резвился в своей вотчине, гоняя толпу инженерников, пытающихся привести лазарет в божеский вид, и принимая неиссякаемый поток пациентов. Была в этом своя монотонная прелесть: в чем дело? - ожог, сэр – а, ну это я могу исправить; аллергия на что-нибудь есть? – нет, сэр – хорошо. Всего и делов, что полцентнера кожного восстановителя, десяток-другой гипоспреев, пара перебитых пальцев у тупых желторотиков, половина из которых не умеет держать в руках инструмент, а еще лезет корабль чинить… Боунз чувствовал себя выжатым, как лимон. Он устало переключался с одного пациента на другого и был уже просто не в состоянии удивиться появлению Спока.

\- Что случилось? – спросил он.

Спок, не моргнув глазом, стянул через голову рубашку и неторопливо расправил ее, прежде чем сложить на кушетке рядом с собой.

\- Полагаю, я получил ранение, пытаясь спасти Верховный Совет на Вулкане, - объяснил Спок и повернулся спиной.

\- Черт, - не сдержался Боунз. Левая верхняя часть спины Спока была содрана от плеча до лопаток. – Почему ты сразу не пришел ко мне?

\- Это некритическое повреждение, доктор.

Может и некритическое, но гадкое, как незнамо что. Боунз провел над Споком трикодером и глянул на показатели, по-прежнему не имея ни малейшего понятия, какие из них считать нормой. Полувулканец, получеловек – а толком ни то, ни другое.

\- Больно? – Боунз пробежался самыми кончиками пальцев по его спине. Кожа была повреждена, но кости остались целы.

\- Довольно неприятно, - подтвердил Спок.

Придурошные вулканцы. Сдержанные сволочи. Боль – это не эмоция, это физиологическая реакция, и нет в этом ничего такого. Но ведь признал одно – считай, что и до признания эмоций рукой подать, да? Боунз покачал головой. Он позвал сестру и сделал все, что было в его силах, чтобы снять отек и ускорить восстановление тканей.

\- Благодарю вас, доктор, - произнес Спок, когда все было сделано.

\--

Космос. Последний рубеж. Огромное черное удушливое покрывало, а на нем – горстка драных звезд, которые подмигивают, зная, что людям здесь не место. Но они все равно здесь. Боунз – здесь. Растянулся на кровати и таращился в подсвеченный приглушенными лампами потолок. Ничего общего с солнцем. Не было ощущения теплого вечера не смотря на все заверения компьютера. Было ощущение лампы с солнечным излучением. Настоящий вечерний свет падал бы по косой сквозь открытое окно, оставляя тени играть на полу, и наполняя сонной благодарностью за прошедший день. (Впрочем, если ты Джим Кирк, то скорее звал бы на блядки. ) А этот свет падал сверху вниз, оставляя тени от крепкой, надежной в эксплуатации, безликой мебели.

Все, что принадлежало Боунзу в этой комнате – он сам. Впрочем, он подозревал, что и сам себе мало принадлежит с того дня, как записался во Флот.

Ему хотелось выпивки, хотелось к костру. Может, наконец поддаться и принять пару тех белых таблеток, которыми пробавлялись хиппи; танцевать на траве, без обуви и рубашки, позволяя прикасаться к себе, кому и как заблагорассудится.

Он хотел, чтобы Джим похрапывал сейчас рядом с ним, просто спал – чтобы Боунз мог ощутить хоть что-то настоящее. Тогда не пришлось бы ни о чем думать. Особенно о тех телах в морозильниках где-то на корабле, изувеченных телах мужчин и женщин. Нет, он совсем не хотел о них думать.

Глубоко за полночь, даже позже часа ночи, когда хронометр принялся отсчитывать секунды до двух, раздался звонок в дверь. Боунз поднял свое усталое тело с кровати и пополз открывать.

\- Открыть, - подал он команду. Панель мигнула и послушалась.

Боунз безжалостно задушил порыв разочарования при виде улыбающегося с порога Джима. Перекинув одеяло через плечо, тот смотрел на Боунза в безмолвной просьбе впустить его внутрь.

\- Идиот, - пробормотал Боунз, сам не зная, о ком из них говорит.

\--

В космосе не было дождя. Боунз не раз и не два всматривался в иллюминатор, надеясь его разглядеть. Он потерял счет дням, прошедшим в полете к Земле. “Скоро”, - сказал Джим. – “Скоро долетим.” В космосе не было дождя, не было мясного рулета и не было бесконечных часов смотрения в окно в мыслях о том, когда же закончится занятие и зачем его учат всей этой бесполезной херне. Он врач, в конце концов, а не гребаный пресс-секретарь.

Слишком много вулканцев со спокойными и бесстрастными лицами. Слишком много членов экипажа, шастающих туда-сюда, пытаясь быть полезными, работающих почти без сна и слишком взволнованных или растерянных, чтобы отдыхать. Вполне естественно, думал Боунз – он и сам не знал, что делать с отсутствием сна. От бесконечных размышлений спасал разве что храп Джима.

\- Как ты думаешь, - прошептал Джим в одну из ночей, – они забудут про Кобаяши Мару?

\- Да, Джим. Я думаю, они тебе его спустят, - фыркнул Боунз.

Он проснулся от того, что ему снился Спок. Снилось выражение его лица, когда он разжал руку на горле Джима, и его голос – не отчетливый и безликий, но почти надрывный и сломленный. Еще Боунзу снились зонтики. Зонтики и дождь.

\--

Беспокойство никогда и ничего не упрощало. Беспокойство только усложняло все, что можно и нельзя – впивалось в него так, что не стряхнешь, и Боунзу приходилось по пять раз повторять себе, что ему нет никакого дела. Беспокойство все равно побеждало, и он привычно объяснял это тем, что он - как хороший врач – просто заботится о здоровье своих пациентов.

Спок невозмутимо сидел на больничной койке, как будто его уже не волновало, что его мать умерла, а весь род оказался на грани вымирания. Да, это логично. Продолжать жить, как ни в чем не бывало, вполне логично. Уныние, скорбь, тоска по дождю и тяга к виски – вот это совсем не логично.

\- Уверяю вас, если бы мое ранение вызывало беспокойство или выздоровление было затруднено, я бы незамедлительно спустился в лазарет, доктор.

Что Боунз мог на это ответить? Я ненавижу тебя, долбанный остроухий ублюдок, но не могу избавиться от чувства, что ты и наполовину не настолько в порядке, как сам думаешь? В конце концов, это не его собачье дело – Спок принял решение еще много месяцев назад, когда разделил зонт с глупой девчонкой, считающей, что секс подразумевает привязанность. Спок всего лишь засранец, набивший морду лучшему другу Боунза.

\- Я здесь врач, - сказал он, потому что мог себе это позволить; здесь, в лазарете, их форменные рубашки были всего лишь одинакового цвета, - и я сам решу, как проходит твое выздоровление, - он провел над затихшим Споком трикодером и нахмурился, глядя на результаты. – Как ты спишь?

\- Как правило, на правом боку, - ответил Спок.

Умник, блин. Боунз вперился в него взглядом.

\- Я спрашивал, достаточно ли ты спишь?

\- А, - это не ответ; и последующее: - Мой отдых вполне удовлетворителен, - тоже не ответ. Ну-ну, да-да. Боунз кивнул на его рубашку, и Спок послушно стянул ее через голову. – А вам удается отдохнуть, доктор?

Нет. Нихрена не удается.

\--

Джим получил свои блестящие медали в четверг. Боунз хлопнул его по спине, потому что парень это заслужил. Может быть. Череда бессонных ночей сильно сместила его представление о том, кто и чего заслуживал. Теперь он снова носил красное вместо голубого и стоял в толпе желторотиков, которым еще рано покидать гнездо.

Церемония поминовения погибших состоялась пока они болтались в космосе. Тогда же было решено воздвигнуть мемориал павшим. Все было сделано прежде, чем привезли самих павших – аккуратно упакованных и сложенных, если не считать тех бедолаг, что так и остались болтаться в космосе безо всякого погребения.

Но это ничего, теперь с пьедестала на него смотрела какая-то остроносая милая дама, чьи глаза прожигали насквозь, как казалось ему в этом полубреду. Боунз так и не понял, выиграл он или проиграл в эти гляделки, да и какая разница. У него было три выходных и пузырек со снотворным.

У Джима были Энтерпрайз и ухмылка от уха до уха, не угасавшая, пока не схлынула волна поздравлявших и они не оказались на ступенях академии. Когда они оглянулись на университетский городок, улыбка, наконец, померкла. Джим облизал губы и посмотрел на Боунза.

\- Без тебя у меня ничего бы не получилось, Боунз, - за все три года их знакомства это было самое близкое подобие благодарности. – Ты ведь останешься со мной, да?

\- Конечно, Джим, - ответил он. – Кто-то ведь должен держать тебя в узде.

\--

“У Эдны” о нем не забыли, только удивились, что он явился в пятницу. Боунза усадили за столик и подали наполненную до краев тарелку за счет заведения. Еще дали молочный коктейль, потому что он совсем отощал и ему не мешало бы поправиться.

\- Каково это? – спросила у него хорошенькая официантка. Она положила руку ему на плечо и наклонилась ниже, чтобы расслышать ответ, но у Боунза не было для нее ответа. Поэтому говорила она - рассказала ему о буре, о новостях, о мемориале (ах, как это было трогательно, она плакала и плакала), а потом отправилась к другим посетителям.

Он съел столько, сколько влезло, пообещал вернуться как обычно во вторник и откланялся. Обратно пошел пешком, потому что солнце уже спускалось, небо темнело, а ветер был холодным и настоящим. Никаких металлических стен, никакого черного покрывала космоса, только твердая земля под ногами. Запах жизни – травы, еды, грязи, камней…

Он сидел на какой-то скамейке, просто глядя на мир вокруг, и чувствовал себя лучше. Почти так же хорошо, как должен бы. Теперь он, пожалуй, может разобраться в том, что чувствует. Что думает о тех мужчинах и женщинах, которых не смог спасти, и о толпе потрепанных вулканцев с каменными лицами, обнадеживающих друг друга логикой.

Той ночью ему почти удалось уснуть.

\--

В субботу вечером пошел дождь. Поначалу чуть брызнул, мелкие капли зашипели в догорающем костре. Хиппи собирались танцевать под ним; несколько кадетов, планировавших уйти без своих загулявшихся друзей, использовали дождь как предлог и отправились по комнатам. Парень с гитарой заявил, что не собирается мочить инструмент, и остальные тоже постепенно разбрелись.

Боунз все еще сидел на траве, когда начался ливень – в мгновение ока небо, казалось, раскололось, и полился тяжелый, холодный дождь. Это было приятно – чувствовать дождь на спине, на шее, в волосах, на лице, губах и руках; ощущать, как промокает насквозь рубашка.

\- Я вынужден признать, что никогда не смогу понять человеческое поведение, - сказал Спок. Он стоял прямо напротив Боунза, без зонтика. Идеально прямые волосы намокли и липли ко лбу.

\- А я тебя и не просил, - огрызнулся Боунз. Он поднялся на ноги, передернул плечами, ощущая, как вода ползет за шиворот, как мокнет грудь и живот. – Где Ухура?

\- Мне неизвестно точное местонахождение кадета Ухуры.

\- Как скажешь, - отозвался Боунз. – А где твой зонт? Неужели ты забыл посмотреть прогноз погоды?

Спок с минуту обдумывал ответ, пока вода стекала по его лицу и пропитывала рубашку, плотно облепившую плечи и руки. Он не улыбнулся и не нахмурился, на его лице вообще ничего не отразилось.

\- Похоже, что так, - согласился он. – Быть может, имеет смысл найти укрытие?

\- Мне нравится дождь.

\- Вот как.

Спок повернулся, чтобы уйти, найти себе укрытие от дождя – что вполне логично, кстати. Зачем ему стоять под дождем в компании идиота, который не хочет прятаться?

\- Мне жаль, что так получилось с твоей матерью, - окликнул его Боунз, пока не потерял решимость. Еще он подумал, что надо бы сказать о том, что он понимает, каково это. Может даже рассказать о том, что его отец умер из-за его же ошибки, что мать умерла незадолго до этого. Он хотел сказать Споку, что со временем боль притупляется, иногда даже удается забыть, как сильно ему их не хватает.

Спок задержался, чтобы кивнуть.

\- Спасибо, доктор.

\--

Дорога обратно в университетский городок была длинной и сырой. Ботинки хлюпали при каждом шаге, и в конце концов Боунз решил, что их проще снять. Он шлепал босиком по мокрой траве до самого двора общежития, потом осторожно ступал по гладкой каменной дорожке и неожиданно замер у самой лестницы. Сидевший на ступенях Спок поднялся ему навстречу.

\- А как же Ухура? – спросил Боунз, как должен был спросить в прошлый раз.

\- Между мной и кадетом Ухурой нет формальной договоренности, - ответил Спок.

Это не значило нихрена и даже ответом не было. Боунз открыл было рот, чтобы высказать этому остроухому ублюдку все, что накипело – что он не какая-нибудь шалава, – но Спок выглядел таким промокшим и потрепанным, почти как побитый щенок, что Боунз только раздраженно вздохнул.

\- Ладно, хрен с ним. Пошли.

Он ввел код на двери и поднялся по лестнице, не вызывая лифта, потому что лестницей никогда никто не пользовался. В здании было холодно; к тому времени, когда они добрались до спасительно-теплой комнаты, Боунза уже изрядно трясло. Дверь за ними закрылась, и разделяющее их пространство казалось огромным и в то же время несуществующим.

\- Пить что-нибудь будешь? – спросил он, стягивая с себя и бросая на кресло мокрую одежду. Кожа покрылась мурашками, по спине то и дело пробегала судорожная дрожь, а Спок даже не пошевелился, хотя наверняка замерз еще сильнее. – Зачем ты пришел?

\- Я… - Спок запнулся. – Я не уверен.

Это Боунз вполне мог понять, он только не понимал, какого хрена позволил Споку подняться. Решив обратиться к уже изученным приемам, он потянул молнию куртки Спока до конца вниз и стащил униформу с плеч, по рукам, чувствуя, как чужое ровное дыхание щекочет волосы у него на макушке. Запустив пальцы в тонкую нижнюю футболку, Боунз потянул ее вверх через голову Спока, обнажая горячую кожу. Спок задохнулся, почувствовав первое прикосновение.

"Мне очень жаль", хотел сказать Боунз. Перед глазами стояли образы отца и матери, в голове роились мысли, с которыми он так и не совладал.

\- Пожалуйста, не стоит, - выдохнул Спок в его губы, обнимая ладонями лицо Боунза и соединяя их рты. Так они разделили мысли Боунза, его поддержку, его сопереживание тому, что предположительно чувствовал Спок. Они разделили рваное дыхание и мягкое прикосновение языков, привкус дождевой воды и соли. Все происходило само по себе, и разве что брюки Спока никак не хотели сниматься, так что с ними пришлось повозиться.

На этот раз вел Боунз, обвив руками плечи Спока, пока тот сидел на постели, и его длинные пальцы оставались неподвижными, лишь следуя за взлетом и падением бедер оседлавшего и принимающего его в себя Боунза. Он чувствовал боль и дрожь в каждой мышце, когда Спок перехватил его покрепче и потянул вниз, вздрагивая с едва различимым вздохом. Боунз целовал заостренный кончик уха и водил рукой по чужой спине – изможденно и глупо, думая о том, как ему жаль. Как бесконечно ему жаль, что Споку пришлось пережить весь этот кошмар, которому не было названия, которого не должно было быть, который Боунз предотвратил бы любой ценой, если бы только мог.

Спок не смотрел на него, стараясь спрятать лицо у Боунза на плече или потереться щекой о его щеку, но он впился в него руками и крепко прижимал к себе. Боунз думал, что, может быть – может быть – Споку нужен был предлог, чтобы почувствовать все это: боль, сожаление и ярость из-за того, что не должно было случиться. Это ведь не его, Спока, боль дрожала в сознании Боунза, эту боль можно было чувствовать без зазрения совести.

Боунз не стал повторять, как ему жаль. Просто отпустил свои мысли, позволил им бежать, давить и скручивать, пока окончательно не выдохся.

\--

Боунз проснулся один в залитой солнцем комнате. Все тело болело и ныло, голова раскалывалась, но он все же заставил себя приподняться и посмотреть на часы. Решив, что сегодня ему никуда не нужно, он снова лег и с головой укрылся одеялом.

Парой часов позже в его кровать заполз Джим, елозя под одеялом и распространяя запах слишком крепкого кофе.

\- У тебя здесь воняет, - пожаловался он так, как будто имел какое-то право возмущаться состоянием простыней Боунза. – Хуями.

\- Пока ты не явился, не воняло.

Джим рассмеялся и потянул одеяло вниз, высвобождая их головы. Запах не прекратился, но стало намного светлее. На столе ждали пакет с пончиками и большая кружка кофе на случай, если Боунз все же решит восстать из мертвых.

\- Ты голый?

\- Я никого не ждал.

\- Голый! – воскликнул Джим. Как всегда слишком шумный и слишком наглый, он окончательно сдернул простынь и обозрел то, что ему не положено было разглядывать. Увиденное привело засранца в щенячий восторг.

\- Тебе кто-то дал? Мы знакомы? Мальчик или девочка?

Лежать под одеялом, укрывшись с головой, было куда лучше. Боунз только кивнул на еду с кофе, и Джим их ему подал.

\- Джентльмены не трепят, - ответил Боунз.

Джим закатил глаза.

\- Ты начальник моей медицинской службы. Теперь – официально.

Блеск.

\- Ну хоть скажи, мальчик или девочка, - допекал Джим.

Боунз только поморщился.

\- Это сексуальное домогательство, Джим. Освежил бы ты в памяти соответствующую главу устава. И не твое собачье дело.


End file.
